That One Late Night
by hathr
Summary: Naruto seharusnya bisa menyadari keadaan janggal saat bertemu dengan pria bersurai hitam itu.


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

That One Late Night

[ _How did it get so late so soon?_ ]

* * *

Naruto melonggarkan dasi dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kedua matanya terasa pegal, dan bahunya terasa kaku. Dengan helaan napas panjang ia bangkit dari atas kursi, menoleh sekilas ke arah jam yang menggantung di dinding sebelum mengambil ponsel miliknya dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus tinggal di kantor hingga pukul 2 malam kini telah selesai. Ia menguap lebar, menyusuri lorong kantornya yang sepi dan terasa sedikit berbeda pada malam ini.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Ia berkata selepas masuk kedalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lobby utama. Sesekali iris birunya melirik ke bawah, memperhatikan sepatu kulitnya yang terlihat sedikit berdebu hingga pintu lift kembali terbuka.

Tak membuang waktu ia segera melangkah menuju lahan parkir di mana mobil kesayangannya menunggu.

"Kuharap Sasuke masih bangun, atau setidaknya ia tidak mengunci pintu." Ucapnya pelan, menghidupkan mobilnya lalu meninggalkan lahan parkir.

.

Jalanan yang sepi membuat mobil berwarna oranye miliknya melaju cepat tanpa hambatan. Mengabaikan peraturan lalu lintas dan batas kecepatan rata-rata hingga ia menepikan kendaraanya ke sebuah minimarket 24 jam.

Dengan sebungkus rokok dan beberapa permen karet di tangannya ia melangkah menuju kasir. Dari jauh, iris birunya menangkap sosok asing yang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

"Apakah pria berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat itu tidak bekerja malam ini?" Naruto bertanya seraya menyerahkan selembar uang.

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak tahu siapa pria yang kau maksud. Aku baru saja bekerja malam ini." Sahut pelayan wanita bersurai pirang.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Begitu rupanya." Sahutnya pelan. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Ia melangkah menuju lahan parkir, dengan sebatang rokok terselip di jemarinya. Angin dingin yang berhembus ketika ia menarik pintu mobil membuatnya terdiam dan menoleh ke arah samping.

"Huh?"

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat sesosok pria yang tak lagi asing di sepasang matanya. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam, berkulit pucat, dan bibir berwarna merah. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna biru tua, berdiri tepat di bawah lampu jalanan yang sepertinya hampir putus.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sedikit berlari ia menghampiri pria yang kini juga melangkah pelan ke arahnya.

"Aku menunggumu." Sahut pria bersurai hitam, berkulit pucat bernama Sasuke.

Naruto menyentuh, mengusap pipi Sasuke yang dingin karena suhu udara, menatap kedua iris hitam di hadapannya dengan khawatir. "Tapi, bukankah kau menungguku di–" Ada jeda sesaat, namun ia menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum lembut. "Lupakan saja, di luar sangat dingin, wajahmu memucat dan tubuhmu sampai membeku seperti ini. Ayo pulang."

.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" Tanya Naruto dengan rokok terselip di bibirnya. Angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela mobil membuat surai pirangnya bergoyang pelan.

"Cukup lama." Sasuke menyahut singkat dengan wajah menghadap kaca mobil.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dahulu Teme, kau bisa saja sakit." Protes Naruto, sedikit kesal ia melepas safety belt-nya sebelum mengacak surai hitam Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau hanya ingin memberiku kejutan, tapi aku tidak suka kau berbohong padaku. Kau bilang akan menungguku di apartemen."

"Aku bosan." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya ini. "Aku tahu kau bosan karena aku pulang larut malam ini, tetapi kau seharusnya memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya datar.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengunjungi minimarket 24 jam itu setiap hari, Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu." Tidak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke, ia menyahut dengan wajah masih menatap ke luar jendela. "Lagipula aku sudah sendiri terlalu lama, tentu aku bisa merasakan bosan." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada datar.

"Pria sepertimu bisa merasa bosan? Kukira kau lebih memilih untuk terdiam di atas sofa dengan buku novelmu yang tebal." Naruto kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, namun ia tak kunjung mendengar sahutan. "Kenapa malam ini aku merasa kau sedikit berbeda Sasuke?"

"Benarkah?" Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tidak tahu jika pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke mampu membuatnya sedikit kaget hingga tersedak asap rokok, ia terbatuk-batuk menahan dadanya yang sakit karena asap rokok di paru-parunya. Ia melempar batang rokok dengan bara yang masih menyalah ke luar jendela.

"T-tidak. Lupakan saja." Berusaha menahan rasa sakit di paru-parunya Naruto menepikan mobil ke sisi jalan, butuh beberapa saat hingga ia merasa kembali membaik. "Kau memang sangat dingin, bahkan kau sama sekali tidak peduli ketika aku terbatuk seperti ini." Keluhnya pelan sebelum kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengunjungi minimarket itu se–"

"Sasuke, tatap aku jika kau ingin bicara" Potong Naruto dengan cepat, ia merasa sedikit kesal karena perkataanya tidak ditanggapi dengan baik, seakan-akan malam ini ia sedang berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Aku ingin melihat jalan."

"Jadi aspal lebih menarik dibandingkan wajahku?" Cukup lama Naruto menunggu hingga pada akhirnya ia melihat pergerakan tubuh Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

"Begitu lebih baik." Ungkap Naruto datar. "Hanya minimarket itu yang buka selama 24 jam. Membeli rokok di pagi hari cukup merepotkan."

"Begitu rupanya."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Lagipula aku mengenal satu pegawai di sana. Tapi pria itu sepertinya tidak bekerja hari ini, 3 hari yang lalu saat kau pergi menginap di apartemenku dia masih bekerja disana." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat peduli dengan pria itu?" Sela Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit menahan tawanya mendengar ungkapan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kau cemburu?" Ia berbisik dengan nada menggoda seraya mengacak pelan rambut surai hitam Sasuke. Namun karena merasa tidak ditanggapi lagi, ia mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja pupil birunya membulat sempurna, ia menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak, jika saja saat itu ia tidak membanting stir, mungkin saat ini mereka berdua akan menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Iris birunya bergerak secara gusar, ia menelan ludah dan membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum membuka mulutnya. "T-tadi... Aku melihat, seperti bercak darah di kemeja yang kau kenakan."

Sasuke menaikan segaris alisnya lalu menatap Naruto bingung. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

Naruto mengusap wajah serta memijat perlahan batang hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang gemetar, dan napas yang tersengal, sebelum membuka mulut. "Maaf, sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan, hingga salah melihat."

Sasuke menatap Naruto iba, perlahan ia menyentuh pundak kekasihnya dan mengusapnya lembut. "Kau terlalu lelah bekerja, biar aku saja yang menyetir."

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Aku baik baik saja."

Cukup lama hening menyertai mereka hingga Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke apartemenku malam ini."

"Apa? Tetapi kau sudah berjanji padaku." Protes Naruto layaknya anak kecil menggebrak kemudi, tentu saja ia tidak suka dengan usul yang baru saja diutarakan pria bermarga Uchiha di sebelahnya.

"Kau terlalu lelah, seharusnya kau beristirahat."

Naruto terdiam lalu memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasa kesal, tetapi perkataan Sasuke benar adanya. "Jadi kau tidak akan menginap di tempatku?" Tegasnya lirih.

Gelengan di kepala Sasuke seakan menjadi jawaban mutlak bagi Naruto.

"Baiklah." Sahut Naruto lemas. Awalnya ia tidak rela, tetapi ia juga tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

.

Setelah keluar dari dalam mobil, Sasuke melangkah pelan ke arah lobby. Ia mengangguk pelan seakan memberikan kode kepada Naruto untuk meninggalkannya.

Tetapi bukan Naruto namanya jika ia melepas Sasuke begitu saja.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" Sasuke berbalik tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

Raut wajah Naruto yang semula gugup tiba-tiba saja tergantikan dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Itu karena kau belum menyampaikan salam perpisahan dengan benar."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tegas Sasuke tidak paham.

"kau lupa? Kau harus menciumku, atau setidaknya mengecup pipiku." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar permintaan yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya, kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada. "Yang benar saja? ini pukul 3 malam."

"Memangnya kenapa tidak ada yang melihat." Dengan senyuman polos Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, berharap jika Sasuke akan mengabulkan permohonan kecilnya.

Tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup Naruto tepat di bibir. "Pulanglah." Ujarnya pelan memalingkan wajah.

Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya. "Baiklah, aku pulang."

_"Terima kasih. Sekarang aku mengerti, kau pasti sangat mencintai pria ini."_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia yakin sekali jika telinganya tidak salah mendengar. Namun, saat ia berbalik pria dengan surai hitam itu sudah tidak lagi berada di sana.

"Huh– Sasuke?" Iris birunya melihat ke seluruh penjuru lobby yang kosong, merasa sedikit aneh karena ia tidak lagi melihat bayangan sang kekasih. "Cepat sekali ia menghilang." Ungkapnya heran dengan tangan bertolak pinggang.

.

Naruto bersiul lembut mengiringi langkahnya, merogoh saku untuk mendapatkan sebuah _card_, namun siulannya terhenti ketika ia menyadari jika pintu apartemennya tidak memerlukan kartu berwarna tembaga yang berada di genggaman tangannya saat ini.

Imajinasi negatif kini berhasil menguasai pikiran Naruto. hati-hati ia melangkah ke dalam ruangan, mempersiapkan tangan kosongnya menjadi sebuah senjata jika saja ada seseorang yang tidak ia inginkan berada di dalam apartemennya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita dini hari, jantungnya berdebar cepat, amarah telah berhasil menguasai tubuhnya.

Namun, iris birunya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok seorang pria yang tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan sekaleng beer di genggaman tangannya.

"Sasuke? K-kenapa kau di sini?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, bukan amarah atau emosi yang kini ia rasakan, tetapi kengerian yang seakan menghantuinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak tadi aku di sini." Sahut Sasuke menaikan segaris alis.

Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya, ia bisa merasakan napasnya memberat dan telapak tangannya menjadi dingin. "T-tapi aku tadi mengantarmu pulang! Aku– aku baru saja kembali dari apartemenmu. Kau menungguku di minimarket dan memintaku untuk mengantarmu pu–"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika berita yang disiarkan televisi seakan memotong pembicaraanya.

"_Seorang pria berumur 52 tahun telah ditetapkan menjadi tersangka dari pembunuhan terhadap salah seorang pria berciri-ciri rambut hitam, kulit pucat, dengan tinggi sekitar 172 cm. Dari keterangan polisi, pria tersebut tertusuk mati tidak jauh dari sebuah minimarket 24 jam, tempat di mana ia bekerja yang terletak di selatan Konoha."_

"Dobe, bukankah kau sering mengunjungi tempat itu?" Tanya Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"T-tidak mungkin..." Naruto kembali menggeleng, wajahnya memucat, sepasang matanya bergerak gusar "J-jadi pria yang bersamaku tadi...?"

Layaknya sebuah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban, kedua pria ini hanya saling menatap tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suara.

.

_End_

* * *

A/N : Prequel → **Confessions.**


End file.
